¿Sin ti o contigo?
by FiraLili
Summary: /EN PARO, HASTA NUEVO AVISO/
1. Mía

**¡Hola! He vuelto con un regalo de Año Nuevo para todos mis seguidores que leen cada loca creación mía. GRACIAS POR SOPORTARME, espero que este año me sigan soportando igual… jejeje Los quiero mucho. Ahhh se me olvidaba les tengo una pequeña sorpresa al final del fic… NO HAGAS TRAMPA, primero lee y después ve la sorpresa xD… bien no te entretengo más. A LEER SE HA DICHO.**

_**¿Sin ti o contigo?**_

**Es mía.**

Sus caricias eran estremecedoras sus besos adictivos, sus pieles en contacto era enloquecedor una noche de pasión… solamente eso. Sus ojos chocolates se cerraron cansados con una sonrisa en sus labios; sin saber que a la mañana siguiente lagrimas derramaría.

……………………

-Mamá despierta- ese grito fue lo bastante alto para despertarla.

-Naoko…

-Buenos días mama- sonrió ante la sonrisa que su hija le brindaba.

Se destapo haciendo a un lado sus sabanas de seda, abriendo sus brazos invitando a su hija de apenas 8 años a entrar en ellos, esta no se hizo rogar y se acobijo en los cálidos brazos de su madre.

-Mama vamos a llegar tarde al colegio- susurro la pequeña.

-Pues qué esperas ve a cambiarte- le ordeno.

Naoko se desprendió de ella, corriendo se dirigió a su alcoba a cambiarse, la azabache solo observo a su hija salir con una sonrisa se levanto estirándose, después se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha rápida.

El agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, lagrimas corrían confundiéndose con el agua.

-¿Por qué?- su pregunta sonaba ahogada.

Su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal sacudía su cabeza intentando apartar cualquier recuerdo de él, no quería volver a sufrir por su culpa, no quería.

-¡MAMÁ!- la voz de su hija la saco de sus pensamientos.

Cerro el agua, tomo una tolla secando su cuerpo y cabello, no debía pensar en eso, lo único que logro aquel día fue romper su corazón aunque…

-Mamá apresúrate- regañaba su hija de brillante mirada dorada, cabello azabache con destellos plateados y delicada figura.

-Voy, voy- respondió.

… gracias a eso pudo concebir a la luz de su vida, a su hija Naoko.

……………………

-Por favor-le rogaba.

-Naoko no puedo- Kagome estaba trabajando en un proyecto que tenía que entregar mañana en la mañana.

-Por favor, me lo habías prometido- hizo un puchero mientras jalaba la manga de su madre.

Ella suspiro como negarse a las peticiones de su hija.

-Está bien pero solo un rato necesito acabar mi proyecto- accedió, el grito de triunfo de su hija le hizo sonreír.

……………………

Un joven azabache de increíble belleza estaba sentada en una banca observando a una niña al igual que ella azabache solo que a diferencia de ella tenía destellos plateados muy encantadores… su hija.

El viento jugaba con sus cabellos y un poco con su vestido blanco con bordes dorados antes de la rodilla; de tirantes, sencillo pero elegante, sus ojos chocolates no dejaban de vigilar a la luz de su vida. La vio reír, saltar, tropezar pero siempre acompañada de sus amigos, ella se alegraba de que tuviera amigos tan unidos como eran ellos.

-Disculpe señorita- la sonrisa de ella se hizo más visible haciendo sonrojar al joven de cabellos castaños y ojos achocolatados.

-¿Dígame?- le siguió el juego, siempre le confundían con una señorita a pesar de tener una hija, eso le divertía.

-Pues yo… esto…- la sonrisa de la mujer ponía nervioso al pobre hombre- quería saber si… ¿Qué hora es?

La azabache no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa que erizo por completo al joven que quedo embelesado, sentía que su risa era suave y delicada, como una leve caricia.

-Son las 5:36- respondió con una voz aterciopelada.

-Gra-Gracias… esto me preguntaba…

-¿Si?- ella cada vez se divertía más.

-Si… si ¿Me podría sentar junto a usted?- evasiva dedujo la azabache.

-Claro no tengo ningún problema- alzo sus hombros despreocupadamente.

El joven se sentó cohibido, ella lo encontró gracioso… apenas era un joven con mucho por delante.

-Mi nombres es Hojo Takemaru- se presento después de juntar valor y aire.

-Un gusto el mío es Kagome Higurashi- le tendió una mano por cortesía.

Él la tomo extasiado, con un brillo de admiración y sorpresa.

-Oh es un placer señori… señora Higurashi, es en verdad un placer- la voz de adoración del joven le hizo ruborizar.

-Al parecer me conoce joven Hojo.

-Por supuesto me encanta sus diseños, es una magnifica arquitecta… yo…- el renovado nerviosismo de Hojo, le hizo encariñarse con él.

-Vamos dígame que es lo que quiere- le ínsito ella con una suave sonrisa.

-Me encantaría que me tomara por su pupilo, quisiera ser una gran arquitecto como usted- susurro lo bastante alto para que su petición impulsado por la suave brisa llegara a los oídos de una azabache sorprendida y halagada.

Pero antes de que le llegara la respuesta alguien les interrumpió.

-¡MAMÁ!

-Naoko- ella se soltó delicadamente de las manos de Hojo y abrió sus brazos para dejar que una pequeña se acurrucase entre ellos- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

La nombrada no respondió sino que giro su infantil rostro hacia el hombre, con sus ojos dorados lo fulmino con la mirada, Hojo solo parpadeo confundido… Kagome solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Naoko te presento a Hojo mi pupilo- fue el turno de la pequeña para parpadear confundida.

El castaño estaba que no cabía en sí la felicidad, Naoko volvió a analizar a Hojo a pesar de su corta edad no le gustaba que hombres desconocidos se acercaran a su mamá… no le gustaba nada.

-Mucho gusto Naoko- le tendió su mano.

Naoko frunció su ceño, sus ojos mostraban frialdad pero…

-Igualmente- tomo la mano ofrecida, Kagome sonrió con una tristeza infinita escondida detrás de su careta ya que su hija le recordaba a él.

Después los tres se quedaron platicando… cualquiera que los viera podría decir que parecían una…

Familia.

……………………

¿Familia? Acaso él le estaba diciendo eso.

-No- fue su seca contestación.

-Hijo entiende que…

-No escuchaste que dije que no.

Eso enervo mucho a un hombre ya mayor que se levanto furioso y miraba con decisión a su hijo mayor.

-No quería llegar a estos extremos pero veo que no me dejas otra elección- las palabras susurrantes eran peligrosas, cosa que noto el joven que se hallaba sentado frente a él- si no te casas no tendrás tu herencia.

Ahora fue el turno de levantarse del más joven su mirada era de enojo y desprecio, apretó sus puños y salió de la sala sin siquiera despedirse de su padre.

Aquel hombre de gran temple y bondad, de riquezas y poder cayó derrotado en su silla de cuero. Recostándose soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos cansado, oyó que la puerta fue abierta de nuevo no necesito abrir los ojos pues ya sabía de quien se trataba pues a pesar de los años pasados su olor a Jazmines jamás hubo cambiado o menguado. Sonrió aun después de la pelea que tuvo con su hijo, aun que sabía que ahora su hijo le odiase… sonrió pues ella estaba ahí… su apoyo y esposa.

-Izayoi…

……………………

-¿Familia? Que estupidez- susurraba con desprecio.

Su cabello platino se agitaba con su paso rápido y furioso, estaba tan furioso que no estuvo consiente de adónde iba hasta que hubo llegado a un…

-Parque- susurro sorprendido sus ojos dorados centellaron con confusión.

Por un momento su mente se lleno de recuerdos de una joven de piel morena, sonrisa dulce y mirada inocente; él había amado ese fue su error… su debilidad. Y lo remedio, él jamás seria débil y… la dejo. Así de simple.

-"Tonterías"- pensó e inconscientemente su mirar fue a parar en una familia, se veían bien juntos… tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento al observar a la esposa pero fue tan solo por unos segundos. Vio el momento en que su hija se alejo de sus padres y se fue a jugar. Se apoyo en el árbol que tenía a su lado, ocultándose… para pensar.

……………………

Naoko se bajo de las piernas de su madre con confianza, ya que ese hombre no venía a robarse a su mamá así que podía ir a jugar de nuevo sin embargo algo le llamo la atención… ¿hilos plateados? Como niña curiosa que era y con una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a correr para alcanzar eso hilos que tanto le atraían pero…

-Demonios- la voz ronca y molesta de un hombre le hizo temblar, cuando sus ojos tan parecidos chocaron el miedo se disolvió dándole una sensación de familiaridad y de seguridad ¿Quién era ese hombre? Se preguntaba la pequeña.

Sesshomaru al igual que la pequeña estaba más que sorprendido aunque no lo demostrara no porque sus ojos fueran parecidos sino por el gran parecido que tenia con ella… con Kagome.

-Discúlpeme no fue mi intención pero es que pensé que sus cabellos eran hilos de plata- la sonrisa sincera de la pequeña le pareció tan pura que inconscientemente sonrió.

Algo dentro de él se movió al verla sonreír, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura hace mucho que no se sentía tan a gusto con alguien.

-No te preocupes- fue lo único que atino a decirle.

Naoko lo miro fijamente, algo en ese hombre la hacía sentirse en confianza cosa que jamás había pasado antes, ella detestaba a todos los hombres que intentaba acercarse a su mamá pues Sango le había contado como era su papá… aunque no se acordaba muy bien sabía que era muy guapo, jamás le gusto que se mudaran de su ciudad natal a Tokio pero la tía Sango le había dicho que esa cuidad lastimaba mucho a su madre. Así que se mudaron pero antes Sango le hizo prometer que la cuidaría de los hombres ya que se mama no soportaría otra vez… y ella cumplió su promesa.

-Mi nombre es Naoko- prefirió omitir su apellido, tendió su mano por educación.

-El gusto es mío Naoko, mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho- estrecho su mano con la pequeña, sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto pero qué más da, jamás la vería de nuevo así que no había problema alguno.

Sesshomaru se levanto, Naoko se sorprendió por lo alto que era.

-Eres muy alto- comento con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillando con admiración.

Él la miro, era tan parecida a ella.

……………………

-Bueno joven Hojo nos vemos el viernes en mi casa, quiero platicarte de unos proyectos que tengo- comento mientras se levantaba con elegancia siendo seguido por los torpes movimientos de él.

-Claro Kagome-sensei, será un honor ayudarla- Kagome sonrió ante la emoción que el joven mostraba, con cabeceo se despidió y salió en busca de su hija.

Hojo solo la observo marcharse era hermosa, muy hermosa bajo la vista avergonzado de sus pensamientos.

……………………

Kagome caminaba buscando con la mirada a su hija sus tacones resonaban a cada paso atrayendo la atención del sector masculino, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de una melodía inexistente y su cabello dejaba una hermosa fragancia a hierbas silvestres… dulce y salvaje como ella.

Otra mirada, por fin la encontró… estaba conversando con alguien pero no alcanzaba a ver con quien… un amigo pensó.

-Naoko ya es hora de irnos- su sonrisa que congelo y su corazón se requebrajo de nuevo, ante ella estaba él su pesadilla, su amor… Sesshomaru Taisho.

Sesshomaru no quiso creer que la voz que hace poco había llamado a la pequeña hubiera sido de ella, hasta que la vio estaba hermosa como la recordaba o incluso mucho mas.

Naoko vio como su madre palideció de golpe eso la asusto, alzo su mano dispuesta a posarla en ella.

-Mamá- la aniñada voz de su hija la saco de su shock inicial.

El miedo se reflejaba en cada delicado centímetro de su rostro sin perder tiempo tomo a su hija de la mano y le saco de ahí, la pequeña la siguió confundida ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué su mamá reacciono así?

-¿Mami que pasa?- pregunto asustada.

Ella no respondió en su interior se encontraban sentimientos que ya debía haber olvidado ¿Por qué su vida era un caos?

-Kagome- esa voz, apretó el paso no quería verlo, 9 años debían haber hecho su efecto pero no… ¡DEMONIOS! Porque tenía que temblar al oír su nombre.

-Mamá el Señor Sesshomaru te está llamando- volvió a ignorarla- ¿Mamá?

Al llegar a su auto abrió la puerta del copiloto hizo que Naoko entrara mientras le ponía el cinturón de seguridad luchaba contra sus lagrimas para que no salieran. Naoko se sentía mal pensaba que ella le había molestado de alguna forma, se inclino hacia adelante haciendo caer su flequillo sobre sus ojos impidiendo que alguien los viera… se sentía muy mal.

Cerró la puerta, dispuesta a rodear su automóvil para marcharse de ese lugar pero…

-Kagome- su nombre, le ignoro dispuesta a irse, él se interpuso en su camino.

-Con permiso me tapa el paso- junto todas sus fuerzas para decir eso, él no se movió.

-¿Quién es ella?- sabia a que se refería pero no quería responder, él se impaciento- ¿¡QUÍEN ES!?

-Mi hija…- Sesshomaru se aparto, ella entro y arranco, jamás miro atrás… como él lo hizo hace 9 años.

Sesshomaru solo la observo marcharse, tenía una hija ahora entendía a la perfección el parecido que guardaba esa chiquilla a Kagome, le dolió… le dolió saber que ella había continuado, sacudió su cabeza ella es una debilidad… ella es su debilidad. Apretó los puños consiente de la rabia que le estaba llenando en esos momentos pero en eso recordó los ojos de la pequeña… dorados como los de él. Entonces él pensó que la niña no debía tener más de 9 años ¿Podría ser posible que esa niña…?

……………………

El rechinar de las llantas se oyeron al momento en que la azabache freno de golpe, recostó la cabeza contra el volante su respiración era agitada, jamás pensó encontrárselo en Tokio para eso se había mudado para nunca volver a verlo porque el destino se empeñaba en provocarle dolor.

-Lo siento- la voz de su hija le obligo a mirarla, su corazón se contrajo al verla.

Naoko se encontraba con sus puñitos contraídos, su ceño fruncido e intentaba no llorar.

-Naoko que…

-Perdóname mamá, prometo no volver a hacerte enojar nunca más- la voz arrepentida de su niña le lleno de culpabilidad.

Soltando el cinturón de su hija la abrazo enterrándola en su pecho, ella no estaba enojada con su hija no podría, la abrazo más fuerte.

-Naoko no estoy enojada contigo, eres mi pequeña luz- susurro con todo el amor que le tenía.

Naoko enterró su cara en el pecho de su madre, sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas, no sabía porque su madre se había comportado así pero lo que si sabía era que ella siempre estaría a su lado.

-Te quiero mami- Kagome no pudo aguantar más dejo que las gotas de sal salieran sin restricciones.

-Yo igual Naoko… yo igual.

……………………

-Mamá buenas noches- Kagome sonrió mientras se agachaba para recibir su beso de buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Naoko- la pequeña se aparto y desapareció por las escaleras con su pijama de Naruto, sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza esa niña debe dejar de ver tanto anime pensó.

……………………

El sonido del timbre sobresalto a una azabache que estaba terminado de dar los últimos toque a su proyecto, sus ojos chocolates se fijaron en la hora 11:55 p.m. ¿Quién estaría tocando a esta hora? Reprimiendo un bostezo se levanto, saliendo de su estudio fue a abrir.

Al llegar a la puerta principal bostezo y se estiro, después se planto mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- su sonrisa decayó, sus ojos se abrieron asustados y retrocedió unos pasos con miedo, olvidando cerrar la puerta.

Con elegancia el hombre entro a la estancia con su cara fría e inexpresiva.

-Me costó trabajo encontrarte- fueron sus palabra al cerrar la puerta tras sí.

Kagome enfureció.

-LARGATE, NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ- grito, alejándose de él.

Sesshomaru se acerco, ella retrocedió.

-Me iré cuando respondas a una pregunta- ella le miro asustada, su cuerpo temblaba- Naoko ¿es mi hija?

Ella se sintió acorralada no solo porque su espalda choco contra la pared sino porque sus ojos le estudiaban con insistencia, sus ojos empezaron a brillar bajo la luz de la lámpara.

-Respóndeme, Naoko ¿Es mi hija?

-Si…

Los ojos de ella empezaron a verter lágrimas.

-Kagome.

-Lárgate, ya te respondió ahora fuera de mi casa- exigió caminado hacia la puerta pero un mano le detuvo del antebrazo.

El toque de él le quemo rápidamente se saco de encima ese dolor.

-Kagome ¿Por qué?

Ella se volteo furiosa, sus ojos brillaban con rabia y sus labios temblaban.

-¿Por qué? ¡POR QUÉ! Crees que después de 9 años puedes aparecer en mi vida preguntando ¿Por qué? No Sesshomaru tú saliste de mi vida y quiero que siga así- en la mirada de él pudo detectar aunque solo fuese por unos segundos tristeza- ¿Acaso creíste que yo me lanzaría a tus brazos? ¿Qué yo te perdonaría así porque si? No Sesshomaru… me hiciste daño, mucho daño me abandonaste cuando yo más te necesite… cuando tu hija te necesito.

-Yo no sabía que tenía una hija- replico con ese tono frio y cortante.

-Porque te fuiste- su mirada cambio a una triste y solitaria, una sombra oscura se poso en ella, la sombra de quien ha pasado por mucho dolor y sufrimiento, de quien ha tenido que luchar para salir adelante.

-Kagome yo…

-No Sesshomaru ya es tarde y esto no es una novela romántica… tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir, me dejaste ir… y ya es tarde- sus palabras eran tristes y dolorosas.

Sesshomaru bajo su mano, sabía que ella tenía razón él tuvo la culpa de todo… hasta hace poco se negaba a tener una familia repudiaba la simple idea pero… esa niña… su hija Naoko era hermosa y sencilla era lo más puro que conoció después de Kagome, aun tenia grabada su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y fue voz en su mente…

-¿Me dejaras reconocerla como mía?- Kagome alzo la vista confundida- ¿Me dejaras reconocer a Naoko como mi hija?

Ella se asombro, jamás se le paso en la cabeza que a él le gustaría reconocer a Naoko como su hija. Sus labios temblaron.

Continuara.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero les haya gustado, este es mi regalo de Año Nuevo… sé que no es muy feliz T.T a mi me dolió escribirlo, pero la continuación aun no la he escrito así que ahora es DONDE USTEDES ENTRAN (si esta es su sorpresa) y me dicen como quieren que lo continúe… que le diga un Sí o un NO… bien ustedes deciden la suerte de esta pareja y lo demás déjenlo en mis manos jujuju… prometo no hacerlos sufrir… no mucho xD **

**Bien espero sus respuestas.**

**Este fic es dedicado a mis lectores que siempre me están apoyando ¡Que haría sin ustedes! LOS AMOOO!!!**

**FiraLili**


	2. Un día en el parque

**Hola!!! Regrese con el segundo capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo pero gracias a algunos comentarios lo pude continuar. Me dieron muy buenas ideas.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Bueno a leer se ha dicho. **

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece como ninguno de sus personajes.

_**¿Sin ti o contigo?**_

**Un día en el parque.**

Ella se asombro, jamás se le paso en la cabeza que a él le gustaría reconocer a Naoko como su hija. Sus labios temblaron antes de dar respuesta…

-Sesshomar…

-Mamá- la voz de Naoko la interrumpió- ¿Dónde estás?

Kagome se volteo asustada buscando con la mirada a su pequeña pero no estaba a la vista.

-Naoko- susurro Sesshomaru, sus ojos se volvieron cálidos al oír su voz, Kagome lo noto y dudo.

Sesshomaru quiso avanzar hacia donde venia la voz pero se interpusieron en su camino.

-No avances más- le ordeno la azabache con ojos retadores y molestos.

-Es mi hija…

-No lo es, ella solo me tiene a mi- exclamo, sus piernas temblaban.

-Ella debe saber que soy su padre… Kagome- su nombre de nuevo.

-No… no puedes aparecer así de la nada y decir que eres su padre, ella estuvo ocho años de su vida sin tu presencia… no puedes- su voz sonaba débil y sin vida, al igual que sus ojos… habían perdido su brillo.

-Quiero a mi hija, quiero que lleve el apellido Taisho- sus ojos eran duros y severos.

-Sesshomaru yo…

-Mami…

Kagome se volteo rápidamente para ver como su hija los veía con ojos adormilados.

-Naoko- la nombrada siguió la voz hasta ver a un hombre muy familiar.

-Señor Sesshomaru- sus ojos dorados con sueño le miraron con confusión- buenas noches- le deseo con cortesía.

-Buenas noches, Naoko.

-Cariño puedes subir a tu habitación en un momento voy- pidió Kagome con una sonrisa vacilante pero al final y al cabo una sonrisa.

-Claro- le devolvió la sonrisa para luego girarse hacia Sesshomaru- que tenga una buena noche- le deseo de nuevo y subió.

El silencio les rodeo en aquel pequeño recibidor el ambiente se ponía tenso e incomodo.

-Kagome…

-Sera mejor que te vayas es muy tarde y mañana tengo que entregar un trabajo muy temprano- se adelanto pasando lo más lejos posible de él para abrir la puerta.

Él entendió la indirecta sin pronunciar otra palabra salió de la casa.

Kagome cerró la puerta cuando estuvo segura de que él se había ido, se dejo caer de rodillas cubriendo su boca con una mano, lloro, dejo salir todo el sentimiento guardado por 9 años… las lagrimas caían de sus ojos chocolates. Sus gemidos y lamentaciones eran ahogadas por su mano, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por Naoko.

-No me vencerás Taisho…

……………………

-¡Felicidades señora Higurashi!

-Muchas gracias- mostro una sonrisa delicada mientras estrechaba la mano de aquel hombre de estatura alta, ojos azules cálidos y de una sonrisa sincera aunque algo picara.

-Enserio sus proyectos siempre son dignos de verse- la alagaba siempre con una sonrisa.

-Pues para mí es un gusto que le guste tanto- por fin había terminado su proyecto y le satisfacía ver que siempre eran buen vistos, sus ojos fueron y vinieron por toda la sala de juntas donde varios empresarios aun tenían la vista en su proyecto que al parecer gusto mucho.

La mesa de caoba reluciente se extendía por toda la sala la cual era muy grande, le dio un ataca de nerviosismo al pararse frente a todos pero fue rápidamente solucionado cuando comenzó a detallar la estructura del edificio, gracias a Dios no se equivoco en nada y tuvo una apreciación inmediata como lo demostró Miroku Kimoto al levantarse y estrecharle la mano.

Se sentía feliz pero…

-Demonios es tarde- susurro cuando sus ojos se detuvieron el reloj de la pared, su hija ya había salido de la escuela.

En el momento de que iba a anunciar que se retiraba su celular sonó, disculpándose con el comité salió del recinto para atender la llamada.

-¿Dígame?- pregunto al momento de abrir su celular.

-_Hola Kagome_- su voz ronca la paralizo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

-_Por favor soy un Taisho, y para un Taisho todo es posible_- estúpida arrogancia, ella se molesto.

-Lo siento pero colgare estoy en un asunto importante y…

-_Pase a buscar a Naoko a su escuela_- Kagome se quedo con la palabra en la boca, aun no procesaba lo que le acababan de decir…

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?! ¿Cómo pudiste?- el miedo había inundado su ser, haciéndola temblar de rabia e impotencia.

-_Calma no le dije nada de eso, solo quería pasar tiempo con ella._

Kagome suspiro aliviada pero aun así el enojo seguía haciendo mella en ella.

-Te dije que te alejaras de nuestras vidas, en qué idioma te lo digo para que comprendas- se sentía rara gritándole a un pedazo de plástico y metal.

-_No lo hare_- una respuesta seca muy de su estilo.

-Si serás…

-_Naoko quiere hablar contigo_- le corto- _¿Mami?_- otra voz se escucho por el celular, una voz infantil y tierna.

-Naoko- su voz sonó aliviada- ¿En donde estas? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

-_No mami, el Señor Sesshomaru me prometió cuidarme y me llevara al parque de diversiones… ¿Puedo?_

-Pero Naoko…

-_Por favor, prometo hacer mi tarea al llegar ¿Si?_

-Está bien- accedió con un suspiro, sonrió sin proponérselo al grito emocionado que distinguió de su pequeña, sabía que esta tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como le gustaría verla- ahora cariño pásame con el Señor Taisho.

-_Claro mami… ¿Kagome?_- la voz de él la aturdió un momento.

-Escúchame bien una palabra de ese asunto y eres hombre muerto- su voz era susurrante y peligrosa, cerro su celular antes de la respuesta.

……………………

Sesshomaru se quedo mirando su celular, una sonrisa fugaz se mostro en sus labios.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me va a llevar al parque de diversiones?- esa voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

Frunció el ceño al ver una sonrisa burlona en el pequeño rostro de la niña.

-Yo jamás dije que te llevaría al parque de diversiones- le replico a la niña, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella.

Naoko amplió su sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-No pero mi mamá lo cree ¿Qué dirá si no me llevas?- Sesshomaru parpadeo sorprendido, Naoko sonrió de lado.

-Manipuladora- susurro mientras giraba las llaves de su volvo plateado y Naoko sonreía triunfante.

……………………

-Vamos-Naoko intentaba convencer a su acompañante para que entrara con ella a la casa del miedo.

-No- decima vez que se negaba y ella aun seguía insistiendo.

-Por favor- su mano miniatura tomo los tres dedos de Sesshomaru jalándolo para que fuera con ella.

Sesshomaru suspiro, se dejo arrastrar por esa pequeña demonio que la había estado llevando de un lado a otro por casi 3 horas pero por laguna extraña razón no se sentía molesto ni irritado… estaba extrañamente complaciente y ¿feliz?

-Dos boletos- pidió Naoko extendiendo dos deditos pidiendo la cantidad que quería al señor por si no había oído bien.

-Claro que si pequeña- el hombre le sonrió a la pequeña para después dirigirse a Sesshomaru- tiene una hija realmente encantadora.

Hija, esa palabra que jamás pensó que llegaría a pronunciar, que jamás pensó en utilizar, ahora le tenía agarrado de sus dedos, con una mirada brillante e inocente, sus labios formaban una sonrisa pura.

-No Señor se equivoca, él es un amigo de mi mamá- respondió por Sesshomaru la hermosa Naoko.

El encargado de la atracción parpadeo confundido ya que la niña guardaba un gran parecido al Señor que la acompañaba.

-Disculpadme es que tienen un gran parecido- con su mano les invito a pasar después de que Sesshomaru le pago- espero se diviertan.

-Gracias Señor, vamos…

Si, y su hija que jamás se enteraría de que era su padre era algo irónico antes no quería ni escuchar la palabra hijo pero ahora todo era diferente, él la quería… deseaba que ella le llamara padre.

Naoko sintió como su mano era rodeada por otra mucho más grande, bajo la mirada se sentía muy feliz al estar con él… le era tan familiar entonces las palabras del encargado de la entrada resonaron es su mente.

-¿Segura de que quieres entrar?- la voz de él la saco de su ensoñación.

-Sí, nada me asusta- respondió segura de sí misma, Sesshomaru recordó a cierta azabache terca de nombre Kagome, se notaba que Naoko era su hija.

-Bien, como quieras- corrió la cortina dejando pasar a su hija, la cual paso con gracia y elegancia.

-"¿Seguro que Kagome la educo?"- pensó incrédulo ante el gran porte que Naoko tenía.

Sesshomaru siguió a la pequeña, la oscuridad reino en el lugar sintió una pequeña opresión en su pierna derecha.

-¿Naoko?

-Es que no quiero que te pierdas- susurro en su voz se pudo oír el miedo y el pánico.

El peli plateado negó con la cabeza si tenía miedo ¿Por qué no lo decía?

-¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunto.

-¡NO!- exclamo- eso es para débiles.

Una luz se encendió mostrando una vitrina que contenía una cabeza cortada, mientras la sangre goteaba sus ojos giraban; Sesshomaru bufo ante lo patético del espectáculo pero…

-¡Kyaaaaaa!

… al parecer Naoko no pensaba lo mismo… sería una larga caminata.

……………………

Dos ojos chocolates se posaron por centésima vez sobre el reloj de pared que parecía ir en su contra ya que iba muy lento.

-Demonios ¡¿Por qué no puedes ir más rápido?!- le grito al reloj desde su posición en el sillón, recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo, se sentía muy ansiosa y nerviosa.

Volvió a observar el reloj, frunció el ceño ¡Solo pasaron 30 segundos! Definitivamente no le gustaba que su hija no estuviera con ella y menos con él.

-Necesito una aspirina- se dijo mientras apretaba en puente de su nariz intentando calmarse, se levanto mientras atravesaba su sala para ir a la cocina.

Al pasar el umbral se encontró con una impecable cocina, sus ladrillos de blanco mármol y sus paredes de un tono amarillo pálido, camino hasta el estante lo abrió y saco una caja de aspirinas.

5 minutos después.

-Argh… Lo llamare- tomo su celular, busco entre sus llamadas recibidas la de él, suspiro y apretó el botón de llamar.

……………………

Una pequeña cabeza azabache con unos curiosos pero no menos lindos destellos plateados se encontraba recostada sobre las piernas de un oji dorado que le miraba con ¿preocupación?

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si…- su contestación fue baja casi inaudible.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño desde que habían salido de la casa del miedo estaba apagada y asustada, suspiro ¿Quién demonios entra a un casa del miedo si es miedosa?

-¿Por qué entraste si tenías miedo?- le pregunto él.

La azabache se tenso para después relajarse.

-Solo quería probar si era valiente, al parecer falle- contesto estremeciéndose-… gracias por matar al zombi.

Sesshomaru sonrió ante lo mencionado, él no lo había matado lo dejo inocente que era muy distinto pero ¿Quién demonios le mandaba a asustar a su hija? Lo sentía por el sujeto que estaba dentro del traje de zombi pero jamás debió haberla asustado así… aunque pensándolo era su trabajo… bueno que mas daba no despertaría como en 3 horas.

El vibrador de su celular le distrajo, lo saco de su bolsillo delantero de la camisa, sus ojos brillaron al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola Kago…

-_¿En donde están?_- le corto bruscamente.

-En el parque de diversiones- contesto mientras su mano inconscientemente empezaba a acariciar los cabellos de la niña que tenía sobre sus piernas.

-_Bien estaré ahí en 10 minutos ¿En qué parte están?_- Sesshomaru frunció el ceño molesto.

-Frente a la casa de los espejos- él encontró conveniente alejarse lo más posible de la casa del miedo.

-_Los veré ahí, no se muevan_- susurro para luego cortar la llamada.

Cerro su celular fuertemente ¿Acaso no podía confiar en él? No, esa era la respuesta y él lo sabía pero aun así no le hacía mucha gracia.

Se recostó en la banca blanca en la cual él se encontraba sentado y Naoko acostada usando sus piernas de almohada, su mente divago en el pasado, un pasado que había querido olvidar pero que le fue imposible en su mente siempre estaba ella… cuando dejo a Kagome experimento por primera vez el miedo, no quería dejarla pero era necesario, así que se mudo de Osaka a la capital aunque al parecer ella tuvo la misma idea, cual equivocado estaba cuando la abandono… a ella, a su hija.

-Señor Sesshomaru- el bajo sus ojos fríos por el recuerdo de hace poco- ¿Usted donde conoció a mi mamá?

Esa pregunta era arriesgada, él lo sabía, una palabra incorrecta y todo se acabaría.

-La conocí en Osaka era… una amiga- esa palabra le sonó amarga y vacía, odiaba sentir eso en su boca y en su pecho.

Naoko parpadeo sorprendida, desprendiéndose de las caricias que su cabello recibía se sentó y toda su atención fue para él.

-Eso quiere decir que conociste a mi papá- Sesshomaru se tenso pero no fue notado por la menor que se encontraba feliz- ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo?

-NAOKO- exclamo, su tono cortante y frio para en seco las preguntas de la pequeña.

Naoko bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, él la volteo a ver algo se rompió dentro de sí, la mirada de su pequeña era tan solitaria y triste que la quiso abrazar pero se detuvo, no era correcto- es solo que mamá nunca habla de él y yo… yo quisiera conocerlo, aunque fuera por unos minutos… solo pido unos minutos- sus ojos quedaron brillantes por las lagrimas que se juntaron en sus retinas- solo eso pido.

Sesshomaru apretó sus manos impotente, es la primera vez que sentía eso y no le gustaba nada.

Naoko limpio sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-Sé que estoy siendo egoísta con mi madre, ella me ha sacado adelante sola… la tía Sango me conto que ella le estuvo esperando por 5 años pero no aguanto, yo apenas tenía 4 años cuando nos mudamos aquí… oh perdón no quería incomodarlo- se disculpo cuando vio a su acompañante fruncir el ceño.

Sin embargo esta vez él no le contesto en su mente están resonado las palabras de la pequeña.

"Le estuvo esperando 5 años"

"No aguanto"

"Tenía 4 años cuando nos mudamos"

Kagome le espero y él…

-¡Naoko!- esa voz.

-Mami- grito la pequeña que se encontraba a su lado, se levanto y fue al encuentro con esa joven de increíble belleza.

Kagome recibió a su niña con alivio, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo respirando por tranquilidad desde que acepto que Sesshomaru la trajera al parque.

-Kagome- y hablando de él.

La nombrada se levanto ya que se agacho para recibir el abrazo se su hija, su mirada era fría y cortante como la de él.

-Gracias por cuidar a Naoko y si nos disculpas nos retiramos- susurro tomando a Naoko de la mano pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, la mano firme y fuerte de Sesshomaru se cerró en su muñeca.

-Necesito hablar contigo- su voz no dejaba oportunidad para negarse pero ella lo haría.

-Lo siento pero Naoko tiene que hacer tarea y yo tengo un proyecto nuevo que empezar así que…

-Mami- Naoko la interrumpió- quiero ir a la casa de los espejos.

Kagome parpadeo desorientada antes de comprender que era arrastrada hacia la casa de los espejos. Suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que no se lo iba a negar, cuando estaba a punto de sacar su cartera alguien la detuvo.

-Yo pago- su voz gruesa y ronca choco contra su nuca estremeciéndola.

Ella giro para contradecirle pero su mirada dura le hizo tragarse sus palabras.

-Yo la traje así que yo pago- fue lo que escucho de sus labios antes de verse arrastrada adentro de la casa de los espejos con su hija y el padre de su hija.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando su hija se separo de su lado, quedándose a solas con Sesshomaru, el cual al percatarse de eso sonrió.

-Kagome- ella se sobresalto- quiero terminar esa conversación que teníamos pendiente.

Ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, la simple presencia de él le hacía temblar ¡¿Por qué demonios le pasaba eso?! Ella le había olvidado, lo había sepultado en lo más profundo de su corazón… entonces que eran eso escalofríos, las mariposas en su estomago… ¿Qué era todo eso?

Un paso _su nombre…Kagome _dos pasos _¿Quieres ser mi novia? _Tres pasos _una noche de pasión _cuatro pasos _lagrimas surcaban su rostro _cinco pasos _la soledad _seis pasos _está embarazada _siete pasos _mi hermosa bebe… mi Naoko _su espalda choco contra un frio espejo.

-Kagome…

Antes de que ella parpadeara se encontraba atrapada entre el espejo y Sesshomaru, las manos de él a ambos lados de su cabeza. Sesshomaru se inclino hasta llegar a la altura de esta, sus ojos se encontraron, él se acerco sus alientos se entremezclaban pero… Kagome ladeo su rostro en el último momento.

Los labios de Sesshomaru rozaron la tersa piel de su mejilla, ella se estremeció pero se negó a verlo ya que ese simple toque le había encantado y erizado, necesitaba alejarse de él rápidamente, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas alzo sus manos y le empujo, a pesar de que esa fuerza no hubiera bastado para moverlo, él por voluntad propia retrocedió unos pasos.

Los sentimientos que afloraban en ellos eran demasiados intensos para controlarlos, de eso estaba segura Kagome que aun tenía su respiración agitada por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder hace tan solo unos segundos. Necesitaba irse y rápido.

Avanzo hacia donde creía que estaba la salida sin embargo…

-Suéltame- exigió con la voz firme que logro articular al sentir como sus caderas eran rozadas por dos manos y luego apresada.

La espalda de Kagome quedo pegada al pecho de Sesshomaru. Kagome estaba paralizada su cerebro se había desconectado de su cuerpo y no le respondía, él se inclino mientras posaba su barbilla en el hombro derecha de Kagome.

-Aun me quieres ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿Por qué me niegas?- su voz era ronca y sensual.

Kagome se dejo llevar por el momento, era sencillamente maravilloso su tacto, su calor, su voz… cuanto lo había extrañado pero el recuerdo de los nueve años inundo su mente.

-Porque me abandonaste tan solo para no ser débil…- su tono era frio y muerto.

Las manos de Sesshomaru resbalaron, Kagome avanzo pero antes de irse con una última mirada le dijo…

-Y si me amas tanto como me lo haces sentir te alejaras de mí y de Naoko.

Esas palabras quedaron flotando en el ambiente, sus miradas era intensas pero en ellas se podía leer que tal vez fuera la última vez que se vieran.

-Lo hago- esa fue su sentencia, su ¿despedida?

Continuara.

**O.o ¡OMG! ¿Yo escribí eso? Wow… bueno de nuevo venga sus comentarios de cómo quieren que lo continúe.**

**¿Sesshomaru se rendirá? **

**¿Naoko jamás conocerá a su papa?**

**Y ¿Miroku y Sango nunca se conocerán?**

**Bien ustedes como les dije anteriormente tienen la suerte de esta pareja en sus manos.**

**Un agradecimiento a:**

_**azul d cullen.- **_Gracias por el comentario, igualmente Feliz Año nuevo aunque ya haya pasado; bueno es un gusto que te haya encantado y aquí tienes la continuación.

_**lunans**__**.- **_Gracias por decir que soy una excelente escritora en verdad me halagas y me animas aunque aun me falte mucho, bueno aquí tiene otro capítulo espero tu respuesta.

_**Momo.- **_Bien lo hare sufrir jejeje, espero te haya gustado.

_**bbkid**__**.- **_Bueno como ya te dije porque Sesshomaru dejo a Kagome… ¬¬ si fue cruel!!! Bueno espero te haya gustado.

_**Kesiichan.- **_Huy! Hay problemas, ahora como la reconquistara si se está dando por vencido… pero ¿Lo está haciendo? Jujuju ya lo veras en el próximo.

_**Rooh.- **_Lo siento porque no se reconciliaron pero es que gano que lo haga sufrir xD, espero te haya gustado.

_**Frexua.- **_Gracias por tu comentario!!! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

_**Metsiku**__**.- **_Lo siento pero la mayoría voto porque lo hiciera sufrir, espero tu review.

_**ISYLU**__**.- **_Bien! Aquí tiene la continuación, y si se está haciendo esto cada vez más difícil ¿Qué pasara? Averígualo en el próximo capítulo.

_**inuaome93**__**.- **_Bueno ya no tienes que espera mas, aquí está la actualización espero te haya gustado!!!

_**XiO.- **_Bueno gracias por la idea y sí, yo también había pensado en eso, tal vez pudiera pasar si Sesshomaru no se rinde.

_**Sakata-2.- **_Gracias por tu comentario, jeje bueno aquí tienes la continuación espero te haya gustado… puede que no porque tal vez se separen y para siempre… ¿o tal vez no?

_**lov3Sesshumaru**__**.- **_Bueno aquí tienes la continuación!!! Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, n_n ya me pase por los tuyo solo que no he tenido tiempo de dejarte un review. Pero pronto lo hare. Espero te guste el capitulo.

_**Karina Natsumi**__**.- **_Gracias!!! Sabes me da gusto que leas cada historia que hago, creo que tienes casi todas en favoritos n_n te lo agradezco.

_**Merian Li**__**.- **_Gracias por la idea, la tendré en cuenta puesto que yo igual lo está imaginando xD pero todo depende de la decisión que tome nuestro querido Sesshomaru. Pero eso lo averiguaras hasta el siguiente capítulo.

_**sol y luna 0428**__**.- **_Bueno aquí tienes la continuación gracias por leer esta historia loca.

_**Amoinuyasha.- **_Gracias y respondiendo a tus preguntas. El nombre de Naoko pues no se solo se me vino a mi mente n_n, y sobre Inuyasha todavía no sé muy bien pero creo que si saldrá más adelante pero me agrado mucho la idea que tuviste la tendré en cuenta, el Hojo si es el de la serie es que el nombre de Takemaru lo use como apellido en esta ocasión (Takemaru sale en Inuyasha, en la tercera película, es el humano que estaba enamorado de la madre de Inuyasha y murió junto a Inu no Taisho al querer enfrentarlo) pues a mí también se me hace muy linda Naoko y como yo la imagine xD. Sabes me alagaste profundamente cuando mencionaste que mi escrito se parecía mucho a la de Corin Tellado no sabía quién era hasta que investigue después de que mandaras en review, en verdad me alagaste. Si aquí la mama de Inuyasha es la mama de Sesshomaru. Si bueno a mí también me llego esa escena, Naoko es muy inocente para algunas cosas, pues no Inuyasha no es su papa, es que si te fijas dije y "con una mirada fría" n_n jeje… oye tu correo no llego T.T vuélvemelo a mandar solo que separarlo para que llegue n_n. Y de gracias por el comentario.

_**goshi**__**.- **_Pues aquí está la continuación, espero te haya gustado.

___**.- **_A mi igual me gusta mucho la pareja, casi todos mis fic son de Sesshomaru solo tengo dos de InuKag.

_**damalunaely**__**.- **_Bueno aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste!!!

_**SANDY.- **_Juju que bueno que me dejaste un comentario T.T pensé que no lo ibas a hacer jejeje… es que ya sabes se me da más hacer finales triste, si lo sé estoy loca pero prometo que tratare que este fic no sea tan triste ¿Va? Y sobre tu fic de Ranma por Akane, todavía no puedo decirte juju tu tendrás que leerlo… bueno cuando te lo lleve jejeje… suerte mañana para el examen de Ingles, ¡SUERTE!

**Bueno de nuevo gracias a los que me dejaron un review, a los que me pusieron en favoritos y/o en alerta. ¡GRACIAS! Me gustaría seguir hablando con ustedes, dándoles pistas para el siguiente chap, pero tengo un examen importantísimo mañana por la mañana y no PUEDO reprobar… si es Ingles, no lo entiendo, no lo comprendo pero me esforzare n_n **

**Así que espero me apoyen, me manden ánimos y muy buenas vibras desde donde estén. DE nuevo muchas gracias por sus review y a los que no me dejaron… pues animarlos para que no se queden callados y vean como se separa esta pareja, ayúdenlos a estar juntos.**

**Adiós.**

**FiraLili. **


	3. Recuerdos del pasado

**Gracias por todos los reviews, pues aquí tienen la continuación lamento la tradanza.**

_**¿Sin ti o contigo?**_

**Recuerdos del pasado.**

-Lo hago- esa fue su sentencia, su ¿despedida?- pero…

Kagome se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Sesshomaru golpear su oreja, tembló al sentir sus labios rozar la misma.

-… soy egoísta.

……………………

Kagome arropaba bien a Naoko, la cual sonrió en la inconsciencia.

-Buenas noches pequeña- le susurro antes de inclinarse besar la frente de la dormida.

La azabache después de salir de la habitación de su hija y bajar las escaleras, se tiro literalmente sobre el sofá, estaba cansada, agotada y sobretodo confundida. Su vida había dado un giro de 180º grados en solo 2 días.

-¿Por qué tuviste que encontrarme?

Y por segunda vez sucumbió ante el deseo de llorar, alargo su mano temblorosa tomando el teléfono blanco que reposaba a un lado de donde se encontraba.

……………………

Una castaña se removía inquieta entre sus sabanas.

Algo estaba perturbando su sueño y eso no le gustaba nada, sentía vibrar algo ¿Qué sería?

Entreabrió sus ojos castaños cansados al principio lo vio todo oscuro pero conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban pudo ver los contornos de los muebles que había en su habitación de color azul cielo pero que ahora estaba oscurecido por las sombras de la noche. Aunque su atención fue para un pequeño brillo que se encontraba a su lado y que vibraba.

Frunció el ceño al tomar su celular y ver el número que le marcaba era desconocido.

-¿Bueno?- hablo cuando se decidió a contestar.

-Sango… chan- la castaña se tensó al ir la voz ahogada de su mejor amiga, la cual no había oído en casi dos años- te necesito.

……………………

Sango corría de un lado a otro tomando cosas y metiéndolas en su maleta, la hora de su vuelo era aquella misma madrugada no quiso esperar más tiempo al oír lo que había pasado, metió su última prenda de ropa y cerro rápidamente la maleta.

Bajo corriendo los escalones, se dirigió a la cocina tomo un papel y con letra rápida pero entendible le escribió a su hermano menor que estaría fuera por unos días, agarro las llaves de la casa y automóvil. Salió rumbo al aeropuerto.

Suspiro mientras se recostaba en el asiento del avión, sus ojos se desviaron al cielo nocturno se sentía tan cansada pero por alguna razón no podía dormir, sus ojos captaron la hermosa Luna menguante, suspiro.

-Si él no hubiera aparecido… seguirías con el corazón destrozado- su mente divago en el día que su amiga fue herida.

_-Kagome por favor…_

_-No Sango, como puedes decir eso… ¿Cómo me puedes decir que lo intente comprender? Él solo jugo conmigo- las lágrimas de ella eran una clara muestra de que quería que no fuese cierto._

_-Lo siento…- ella intentaba ser fuerte pero no podía, desde que la conocí siempre aparento se fuerte y segura todo lo contrario a lo que en verdad era… ella era delicada e ingenua._

_Al verla salir lo único que pude hacer fue seguirla, mi condición física era buena pero la gente que caminaba para todos lados me dificultaba seguirla para cuando la halle ella…_

_-¿Qué le sucede?- su tono frio e insensible era bastante intimidador hasta para mí._

_-Lo que me sucede es que usted tiene al hermano más estúpido e idiota del mundo- exclamo Kagome visiblemente molesta- pues al parecer solo sabe utilizar a las personas a su total conveniencia…_

_Trague saliva, considere la situación de salir de mi escondite y salvar a Kagome de una muerte segura pero…_

_-Ah, así que tú eres la niña que salía con Inuyasha a espaldas de su prometida._

… _sería bueno ver cuánto aguantaba su amiga antes de explotar podría ser la más delicada e ingenua que quisiera ocultar pero si se molestaba sacaba a relucir el carácter que ella intentaba aparentar…_

_-¡Yo no sabía nada! Apenas me entere hoy por esa revista…_

… _aunque al parecer no tenía mucho autocontrol en situaciones así. _

_-¿Así? Pues entonces eres muy idiota y estúpida como para haber caído en las redes de mi estúpido hermano menor- sus ojos refulgieron con diversión ante el estado de mi amiga, me moleste._

_Estaba dispuesta a salir para poner en su lugar aunque fuese Sesshomaru Taisho no tenía el derecho de dirigirse así a Kagome sin embargo ella se me adelanto._

_La bofetada que le propino Kagome resonó por el lugar, él estaba sorprendido que no atino a hacer nada, me acerque a esa pareja dispareja._

_-Escúcheme bien, no permitiré que me falte al respeto… porque al fin y al cabo yo fui la que salió perdiendo, él se casara y yo quede como la mala de esta historia- la tome por el brazo, ella volteo a verme._

_-Sango…_

_-Kagome vámonos, no te metas en más problemas- suplique._

_-Pero…- no la deje continuar, la jale alejándonos del aun en shock Sesshomaru._

_Al alejarme con ella una buena distancia._

_-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué estabas peleando con Sesshomaru?- le pregunte._

_Ella bajo la vista completamente avergonzada._

_-Lo siento, no sé qué me paso, mientras huía de ti lo vi y… y… lo empuje- comento._

_Yo negué con la cabeza._

_-Lo pagaste con él- suspire, la abrace sabía que necesitaba un abrazo- Kagome no guardes esos sentimientos para ti porque tu cuerpo no lo soportara… por favor confía en mi…_

_-Sango…- oí como susurraba para después sentir como mi blusa se humedecía poco a poco, lloraba, la abrace más fuerte- yo lo amaba, lo amaba mucho porque me hizo esto… ¿Por qué jugo conmigo? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué se va cuando más lo necesito?… ¡¿Por qué se aleja cuando mi familia acaba de morir en ese accidente?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

_Sus suaves sollozos se convirtieron en profundo lamentos, mi corazón dolía al ver la máscara de ella caer en pedazos, mis ojos empezaron a verter agua salada, mi pecho se comprimió._

_-Kagome…_

_Se dejó caer llevándome con ella, preferí no decir nada y solo brindarle mi compañía…pero al alzar mi vista casi puedo jurar que vi un destello dorado y plateado… _

-Pasajeros por favor abróchense su cinturón, en unos minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Tokio- Sango se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, tal metida había estado en sus pensamientos que se le había ido el tiempo del viaje.

Haciendo caso al capitán, abrocho su cinturón y subió la bandeja hacia la espalda del asiento de frente.

Un descenso le hizo saber que ya estaban aterrizando. Sus ojos se fijaron en las luces de la cuidad.

-Y al final te terminaste enamorando de Sesshomaru… aunque después de todo la medicina fue peor que la enfermedad.

……………………

Una joven azabache se encontraba dormida en el sofá pues al estar esperando a su amiga el cansancio hizo mella en ella, su cara ya no mostraba ese miedo ahora parecía mucho más tranquila como si el peso se hubiese aligerado… y así era después de esa llamada sabía que todo poco a poco volvería a su lugar.

_-¿Bueno?- la voz que sonó algo cansada pero tan familiar me hizo un nudo en la garganta._

_-Sango… chan- logre articular- te necesito._

_Un momento de silencio y tensión fue lo que paso, me sentía la peor y culpable, mucho más que hace un momento… pues corte todo contacto con ella hace dos años y ahora venía con que la necesitaba pero que egoísta era…_

_-¿Kagome?- su voz sonó con tal incredulidad y sorpresa, que la petición que le diría ahora sonaría tan mal pero la necesitaba, no tenía a nadie más para recurrir._

_-Sango te necesito, todo se ha vuelto un desastre… Sesshomaru me encontró sabe sobre Naoko y yo… y yo… no sé qué hacer… Sango te necesito…- mi voz se quebró, estaba llorando._

_Y lo que más temía paso, Sango corto la llamada. Dolió, ese desplante dolió, sé que merezco eso y mucho más pero aun guardaba la esperanza de que ella pudiera ayudarme…_

_Deje caer el teléfono, me envolví en mis propios brazos y deje que las lágrimas fluyeran, podía tener 28 años pero ahora, en este momento regrese hacer una joven que necesitaba consuelo y un abrazo._

_El teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente, me agache y lo tome, suspirando intente que mi voz sonara como antes._

_Conteste._

_-Buenas noches…_

_-Kagome…_

_Mis manos temblaron al igual que mis labios, sentía mi corazón palpitar dolorosamente contra mi pecho._

_-Sango- solloce._

_-Llegare a las 3 de la mañana a Tokio, en ese momento hablaremos- cerré los ojos y apreté los labios._

_-Si… Sango lo siento… y gracias…_

_-Nos vemos…- volvió a cortar la llamada._

Unos golpes en la puerta la fueron despertando poco a poco, algo adormilada se reincorporo del sillón, bostezo e intento aclarar su mente, el sonido de la puerta la obligo a caer en cuenta que...

-Sango- susurro y se levantó de un salto del sillón, al llegar a la entrada respiro profundamente antes de abrir.

Apretó sus labios al verla ahí parada frente a ella, no había cambiado nada seguía siendo la misma, sus cabellos largos amarrados en una coleta baja, sus ojos marrones que parecían leerte… en fin era ella, Sango, su amiga… su hermana de corazón.

-Sango…

Ella alzo la vista y la clavo en los ojos de Kagome, su mirada era seria, fría. Kagome se encogió. Pero para su asombro Sango no le reclamo nada sino que abrió sus brazos invitándola a abrazarla. Kagome sonrió enternecida y conmovida.

-¡Sango!- se abalanzo contra ella, Sango la recibió.

Kagome oculto su rostro en el pecho de su amiga… sería un larga noche.

-"Volvemos a comenzar"- pensó Sango con una sonrisa melancólica.

……………………

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su mansión, más concretamente en su estudio donde apoyado en la ventana tomaba un trago de whisky de la mejor calidad, su mente estaba ajena a su cuerpo sino que estaba divagando en Kagome.

Cuando la dejo se había prometido no volver a enamorarse, no volvería ser débil… paso sus largos dedos sobre su mejilla, donde alguna vez ella lo había golpeado… en ese entonces ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha. Apretó con fuerza el vaso, el cual termino rompiéndose. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su palma.

Dolor.

Pedazos de cristal rotos.

-Ella igual estaba destrozada ese día, cuando por primera vez odie de verdad a Inuyasha- sus ojos se dirigieron a la Luna menguante.

_La mejilla aun ardía, esa niña tenía fuerza. Pase mis dedos por la zona afectada, casi podía decir que tenía la marca de su mano. Volví a retomar mi camino que había interrumpido ella al empujarme._

_Seguí caminando mientras alejaba esos recuerdos. Ella tenía carácter._

_-Lo pagaste con él- esa voz me detuvo, me oculte para que no me descubrieran- Kagome no guardes esos sentimientos para ti porque tu cuerpo no lo soportara… por favor confía en mi…_

_¿Qué le pasaba? Me preguntaba, hace rato se veía tan molesta y ahora…_

_-Sango…- oí como susurraba- yo lo amaba, lo amaba mucho porque me hizo esto… ¿Por qué jugo conmigo? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué se va cuando más lo necesito?… ¡¿Por qué se aleja cuando mi familia acaba de morir en ese accidente?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

_En ese momento sentí tanto odio hacia Inuyasha como nunca antes, sabía que jugaba con las personas pero llegar a esos extremos. Oh sí, me oiría cuando regresara a casa._

_Sus suaves sollozos se convirtieron en profundo lamentos, era demasiado cruel hasta para mí, ella solo era una víctima de los juegos de Inuyasha… no debería sufrir. _

_-Kagome…_

_Puede apreciar cómo se desplomaba llevándose a la otra con ella, observe como la abrazaba brindándole nada más su compañía… me hice para atrás al momento de que su amiga levanto la cabeza, no sé si me vio pero era hora de que me fuera._

_Tenía que hablar seriamente con mi hermano._

-Ese día… te metiste en mí…

……………………

La noche comenzó a menguar, la luz empezó a llegar. Y las amigas que se separaron por egoísmo se han vuelto a encontrar.

En la sala los contornos de los muebles se empezaban a aclarar, los rayos del sol iluminaron las figuras de una castaña y una azabache, la primera se encontraba acariciando los suaves cabellos de la segunda la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Sango levanto su cabeza, había oído pasos en el segundo piso sonrió sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-¿Mamá?

Los pasos se precipitaron al primer piso, Sango solo esperaba ver a esa dulce niña que era para ella una sobrina… sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos pues la castaña que esperaba ver a una niña apenas en crecimiento lo que capto fue a una pequeña con una gran belleza y dulce mirar.

-Buenos días Naoko- sus ojos de la pequeña se abrieron al reconocer a quien estaba con su mamá.

-¿Tía Sango?- pregunto incrédula esperando una confirmación.

-¿Quién más podría ser?- con cuidado dejo a Kagome para no despertarla.

Se arrodillo y abrió sus brazos con dulzura. Naoko no dudo y fue a refugiarse en esos brazos que tantas veces le dieron consuelo y cariño.

-Tía Sango, cuanto te he extrañado- susurro algunas lágrimas bajaron por su dulce rostro- no vuelvas a dejarnos.

La castaña estaba enternecida, cuanto había extrañado esa dulzura e inocencia de su adorada proclamada sobrina.

-No lo hare, por ahora me quedare con ustedes- respondió acariciando sus cabellos- pero mientras la dormilona despierta vamos a preparar el desayuno.

-Si- exclamo con una sonrisa Naoko.

Ambas se fueron alejando rumbo a la cocina, cuando no se oía nada más que los trinados de los pájaros, la azabache abrió los ojos con profundo pesar pues en su egoísmo había separado a Naoko de Sango.

-Lo siento mucho- se levantó y camino a la cocina.

Cuando se asomó a esta con cuidado para no ser vista no pudo evitar sonreír, su hija intentaba equilibrar tres platos mientras cargaba una leche y tres huevos. Sango solo preparaba el desayuno y al ver las dificultades de la niña no dudo en ir a ayudarla. Cuanto las amaba… a ambas. Su mejor amiga y su hija. Dos razones de continuar cada día pero… la imagen del ambarino le hizo retirarse a su habitación.

-Tú eres… la razón por la cual mi corazón aun siga latiendo.

Continuara.

**¬¬ Aquí hay gato encerrado… O.o Kagome se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru aún está en su corazón que lindo pero la pregunta es ¿Qué pasara? ¿Kagome se lo dirá a Sesshomaru? Jajajaja la verdad no creo…**

**Bueno, bueno ya apareció Sango y pronto aparecerá Inuyasha ¬¬ si es un desgraciado en este Fic pero todo tiene un motivo o tal vez no… **

**Qué pasaría si quieres que tu hijo se case y forme una familia, y de la nada aparece con una niña tan parecido a él… pues Inutaisho te lo dirá muahahaha.**

**Gracias a las que me dejar un review T.T enserio me animan mucho!**

**XiO.-** Gracias por el comentario, y por supuesto todas las ideas son bien recibidas… pues la verdad aun no tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza jejeje ya sabes Naoko no sabe nada pero bien que ayuda jajaja. Espero te guste este chap.

**sonia sandria.- **Gracias, espero que me sigas en este fic n.n espero te haya gustado este chap.

**AllySan.-** Gracias, pues la verdad a mí me gusta hacer sufrir a Sesshomaru jeje si soy mala, pues puede que este hacer las cosas un poco menos triste… pero aún no se jeje espero te haya gustado este chap.

**sakata-2.-** Jajaja pues como viste no se dio por vencido n.n como tu dijiste no va con su personalidad n.n espero te haya gustado este chap.

**Kesiichan.-** Jajaja bueno no se rindió n.n espero te haya gustado es chap.

**ISYLU.-** Jaja si amo al personaje de Naoko es tan linda jejeje pues ya viste que no se dio por vencido ¬¬ terco xD, gracias y espero tu review.

**Anai.-** Pues me demore lo siento, es que no tenía inspiración, n.n gracias por tu review.

**azul d cullen.-** Jajaja gracias po confiar tanto en mi n.n espero no decepcionarte con este chap. Hasta la próxima.

**Frexua.-** Pues de nada n.n jajaja si la verdad no podía rendirse jeje pero quería ver cuantas de ustedes confiaban en que Sessho no se iba a rendir y fue la mayoría. Bueno aquí está la continuación espero te guste.

**damalunaely.-** Jajaja pues si fue un poco intenso y emocionante… bueno aquí está la conti, espero tu review.

**Janice Izumi.-** Gracias, es bueno saber que mi fic fue de tu agrado jeje… gracias por seguirme en la historia.

**Inuyany.-** Amiga sabes que me encantan todas tus suposiciones y pues te acercas un poco a la realidad n.n jejeje pronto lo sabrás. No te preocupes lo bueno es que ya estas por aquí, espero con ansias tu review, para ver que tanto supones ahora. Adiós amiga.

**Amoinuyasha.-** Hola gracias por comentar de nuevo y a tus preguntas: Lo de cómo se entera Naoko de cómo se enterara de su padre aun no estoy muy segura pero tomare tu idea, lo de Inuyasha no puede ser porque como ya lo dije en la historia Inuyasha ¬¬ se casó… estúpido, jajaja me gusta como piensas y por supuesto que lo hare sufrir un poco más n.n, pues si Sesshomaru había insinuado que las dejaría pero al final solo volvi al ataque xD… T.T tu correo no llego de nuevo así que yo te lo daré es fayzuri. 18(arroba)hotmail .com me agregas.

**Melissa.-** Jajaja ola Mel, jajajaja pues si hare que Sesshomaru pelee por Kag y Naoko n.n si puede ser pero hago más de anime que Dramiones pero seguir el Dramione que te estaba haciendo prometido, solo necesito más tiempo jejejeje. Te quiero niña.

**SANDY =D.-** Bueno ya te di tu historia Ranma x Akane, y este fic si tendrá final ¬¬ porque eres tan desconfiada, intentare no hacerlo muy triste pero no prometo nada.

**mamori anazaki.-** Gracias y aquí tienes la continuación, claro es bueno saber que cuento contigo. Espero te haya gustado el chap.

**silviota.-** Gracias, aquí está la continuación.


	4. Secreto al descubierto

**Gomen, gomen. Lo se me excedí con el tiempo, disculpadme. Pero aquí se los traigo espero disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. **

_**¿Sin ti o contigo?**_

**Secreto al descubierto. **

Un mes había pasado desde que Sesshomaru descubrió que tenía una hija, desde que Sango llego a Tokio… desde que la vida de Kagome dio un giro radical. Era todo un caos.

…

Tic, tac, un segundo.

Tic, tac, dos segundos.

Tic, tac, tres segundos.

La junta se hacía larga, sus ojos chocolates miraban constantemente el reloj. Naoko había salido hace 30 minutos y la junta parecía irse para 2 o 3 horas más. Debía hacer algo rápido sino…

-Disculpen- las miradas se centraron en la azabache- quisiera hacer una llamada ¿Me disculparían?

A lo que los empresarios asistieron. Salió casi corriendo de la sala, abrió su celular y marco el número de su amiga…

-¿Kagome?- ella suspiro aliviada al oír su voz.

-Sango ¿Te importaría pasar por Naoko a la escuela? Es que la junta se alargó más de lo esperado y es de suma importancia que este aquí…

-Kagome- la interrumpió- lo haría encantada pero… hoy me voy a Osaka, tengo que ir a ver a Kohaku, te deje una nota en la mesa y ahora estoy en el aeropuerto… sabes cancelare el viaje e iré a buscarl…

-¡No!- Kagome la interrumpió- Sango no te preocupes, encontrare otra forma… te tengas un buen vuelo y salúdame a Kohaku.

-Kagom…

Ella cerró el celular cortando la llamada. Suspiro agotada, miro su celular, sabía a quién debía llamar pero…

-Demonios- susurro al momento de marcar otro número sin siquiera buscarlo entre sus contactos pues ya se lo sabía de memoria.

Espero a que le contestara, su respiración estaba agitada al igual que su latente corazón.

…

Sesshomaru sintió vibrar su celular, la junta en la que se encontraba era muy importante pero él ya se encontraba de lo más aburrido, el proyecto que se presentaba a sus ojos era de lo más patético, así que lo rechazaría un vez que terminaran de exponerlo. Abrió su celular sin que los demás empresarios se dieran cuenta, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, había estado a punto de no contestar cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Kagome- no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-Sesshomaru…- su voz zona insegura- ¿estas ocupado?

Él miro al exponente por la forma de hablar calculaba que faltaba por lo menos una hora para que se terminara la junta.

-No- respondió finalmente- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Silencio.

-Bueno quiera que… bueno eso si tú quieres… pues… hemmm…

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- él estaba sonriendo, jamás pensó que ella le llamaría.

Se oyó un suspiro hasta que se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

-Sesshomaru ¿Quisieras ir a buscar a Naoko a la escuela?- Sesshomaru quedo paralizado no se esperaba esa petición-… ¿Sesshomaru?

Él salió de su estado de aturdimiento al oír su nombre.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias… y Sesshomaru- silencio- nada, olvídalo.

-Kagom…- la comunicación se cortó.

…

La azabache tenía su celular pegado a su pecho, se reprendía mental por su comportamiento, parecía una adolecente con hormonas alborotadas.

-Higurashi-san, la estamos esperando- uno de los empresarios había salido para pedirle que volviera.

-Sí, disculpadme- menciono con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al señor- entremos.

-S-si

…

Naoko encaro una ceja al ver como un hombre de elegante porte y de finas facciones masculinas se acercaba a ella. Podía pasar por un aristócrata pero ya no estábamos en esas fechas. Era su hombre de hilos plateados.

-Señor Sesshomaru- exclamo mientras agitaba su mano con mucha energía.

Sus pequeñas piernas se pusieron en marcha para encontrarse con él. El ambarino espero a la pequeña que venía brincando mientras su mochila se acoplaba a ese extraño caminar.

-Hola Naoko, es hora de irse.

-¿Me volverá a secuestrar?- el mayor sonrió ante lo mencionado.

-No, esta vez tengo el permiso de tu madre- con una mano tomo la pequeña mochila mientras la otra fue apresada por una más pequeña.

Naoko sonreía con verdadera alegría, la sensación de familiaridad que le daba ese hombre que ahora la conducía a su automóvil eran en verdad relajante. La menor se preguntaba ¿Cómo se sentiría con su papá?

-¿A dónde vamos, señor Sesshomaru?- pregunto Naoko cuando Sesshomaru entro al vehículo después de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Naoko piso cara pensativa antes de sonreír.

-Vamos al cine- pidió.

Sesshomaru no pudo negarse a esa petición, poniendo en marcha el automóvil se dirigía hacia el cine más cercano cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Lo tomo, frunció el ceño al ver el número que aparecía en pantalla, suspiro para responder.

-¿Qué deseas padre?

_-¿Cómo pudiste abandonar la junta así? Sí, ya me avisaron, quiero que regreses a la casa enseguida necesito hablar contigo… no me hagas esperar mucho porque sabes que no tengo paciencia y menos en estos momentos… … …_

Se alejó el celular de su ojera.

-Naoko tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos pero te prometo que apenas termine iremos al cine- Naoko asintió con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, mi mamá siempre hace eso pero después me recompensa con helado, mucho helado- soltó una risita.

Sesshomaru sonrió revolvió los cabellos de la niña antes de centrase en la carretera por la cual iba conduciendo. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

…

Inutaisho esperaba a su hijo en la entrada de su casa, estaba furioso, le habían informado que de manera abrupta su heredero había salido precipitadamente de la junta, rechazando por completo el proyecto, era el cuarto que rechazaba y si seguí a así se irían a la ruina. Estaba que echaba humo sin embargo…

-Cariño cálmate, él debe tener sus motivos- entrelazo sus finos dedos con los de su esposo.

-Eso espero- musito amenazante.

Cuando oyó como sutilmente la puerta se iba abriendo, la rabia se volvió hacer presente pero todo se fue al caño al ver que su hijo mayor no venía solo sino que iba acompañado de una pequeña niña.

-Padre- Sesshomaru dirigió una mirada a su madre, la cual asistió- ¿Qué quería decirme?

Este no le hizo caso pues toda su atención estaba centrada en una cosa, en Naoko. Por donde lo viera la niña tenía rasgos semejantes a los de su hijo, en verdad estaba sorprendido y anonado ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Quién era esa niña?

-Sesshomaru ¿Quién es…?

-Cariño- la voz de Izayoi lo interrumpió abruptamente- deberían seguir la conversación en el despacho- Inutaisho levanto una ceja- mientras yo acompañare a la señorita al jardín- sonrió al ver la cara de su esposo, se volvió a la menor para luego quedar a su altura- ¿Vienes conmigo?

Naoko miro a la mujer que ahora le extendía gentilmente su mano, sus ojos brillaban con sabiduría y amor, era una gran persona y la ambarina se percató de ello. Antes de que aceptara esa mano, sus ojos se desviaron hasta los de su acompañante, el cual la animo con un leve cabeceo.

-Si- tomo con firmeza la mano ofrecida.

-Bueno entonces cuando terminen nos pueden buscar en el jardín- la señora de la casa sonrió mientras poco a poco se iba alejando con su ahora pequeña acompañante.

La cordura regreso al cuerpo del mayor, que inhalo profundamente antes de mirar a su hijo.

-Creo que debemos hablar seriamente.

-Me parece que si…

…

Naoko recorría los pasillos de esa gran mansión, si estaba pérdida y todo por un vaso de agua. Después de unos minutos de caminar con la señora menciono que tenía sed, aunque se ofreció a acompañarla, ella se rehusó. Y ahora estaba pérdida, todo por su orgullo.

-Debería estar por aquí- paso junto a una gran puerta de roble de la cual salió un grito atronador que la paralizo.

-¡Eso es una completa locura!- Naoko se acercó lentamente a la puerta, su curiosidad era comprensible.

…

Sesshomaru se encontraba frente a su padre que parecía pensativo, hasta que un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios.

-Bien, si tú dices que el proyecto era un total fracaso te creeré, pero quiero que consigas a alguien que pueda hacer los planos como se debería.

-Así lo hare ¿Deseas algo más?- su padre clavo sus cansados ojos en los de él.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es esa niña?

-Mi hija- susurro.

La silla en la cual se había hallado sentado Inutaisho ahora yacía en el suelo ocasionando un estruendo.

-¡Eso es una completa locura!- Sesshomaru miro impasible a su padre- ¿Enserio esperas que crea eso? Claro tenías que ser, después de pedirte claramente que buscaras una esposa y formaras una familia llegas con una niña diciendo que es tu hija.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

-Si eso espero que creas porque es la verdad, esa niña es mi hija, sangre de mi sangre y planeo reconocerla- sus palabras de magnitud dichas con tal seriedad y franqueza, lograron desarmar a su padre.

-Pero sigue siendo una locura… ¿Cómo es que…?

-Yo abandone a su madre- la mirada que le mando su padre fue de completa incredulidad y furia.

-¿Qué tu qué? Sesshomaru…

-Padre antes que digas cualquier cosa escucha- se hizo un silencio demasiado incomodo seguido con un leve cabeceo por parte del mayor- yo abandone a su madre porque comencé a sentir cosas que a mi parecer eran una debilidad, mi relación con ella fue algo rápida pero… me enamore- sus palabras comenzaron a teñirse de rabia- pero ella había sido antes de mi hermano, y pensé que yo era tan solo su remplazo por eso la abandone jamás supe que estaba embarazada… demonios la abandone cuando más me necesitaba pero el creer que tan solo podría ser un remplazo de mi hermano menor me lleno de furia y rabia, combinado con el miedo de hacerla alguien importante en mi vida, me llevo a tomar esa decisión. De la cual estoy arrepentido.

Inutaisho escuchaba atento a las palabras de su heredero, su voz intentaba ser serena pero llego un momento en que la rabia lo domino. Fue entonces cuando lo descubrió, descubrió el porqué del odio repentino de Sesshomaru hacia Inuyasha, jamás entendió como de pronto un día así sin más Sesshomaru comenzó a guardarle rencor a Inuyasha pero ahora lo entendía, lo entendía todo.

-Sesshomaru solo te hare una pregunta ¿Amas a esa joven? ¿La amas aunque haya sido de tu hermano?

La rabia en el rostro fue por primera vez visible.

-Yo la quiero y hare todo a mi alcance para recuperarla- fue su sentencia final.

La sonrisa de orgullo no se hizo esperar, Inutaisho estaba orgulloso de su hijo, lucharía por la mujer a la que quería no hacía falta más, y él le ayudaría en todo.

…

Dio un paso atrás, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel temblaba. Jamás pensó descubrir semejante noticia. En su mente pasaban muchas emociones para su pequeño cuerpo. Enojo, alegría, duda y miedo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ella que siempre quiso a su padre de vuelta pero ahora… ahora ¿Qué debería hacer?

Por ese hombre su madre había llorado muchas noches, aunque intentara de evitar que la oyera. Por ese hombre su madre había soportado muchas habladurías y críticas.

Las manos de Naoko ahora estaban apretadas formando puños, su cara estaba cubierta por su cabello, el aura de ella era de furia y confusión. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, la reacción de su madre cuando lo encontró en el parque, su expresión de pánico cuando él se presentó en la casa en la noche, el alivio que sintió cuando la abrazo en el parque de diversiones… pero…

-Su voz sonaba arrepentida…

Sacudió la cabeza eran demasiadas emociones, volvió a dar unos pasos para atrás necesitaba alejarse de esa puerta, necesitaba irse.

-Él sonaba tan arrepentido…

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y sus rodillas a temblar ¿Qué hacer?

-Te encontré- esa voz sobresalto a Naoko que se volvió a ver quien la había descubierto- Oh, pequeña ¿Qué paso?

Izayoi se arrodillo frente a la morena, con cariño limpio las lágrimas que se había escapado involuntariamente.

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Porque no debía verme llorar, debería ser fuerte- contesto apretando sus dientes.

Una leve risa la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

-Sabes por un momento me recordaste a Sesshomaru, es niño era terco y orgulloso- sonrió antes de continuar- cuando lloraba se escondía y si alguien lo encontraba se disculpaba por ser _débil_, era un niño tan mono- acaricio los cabellos de la niña- pero sabes aun a pesar de su carácter tan frio e inalcanzable, se enamoró.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, quiso ocultarlo pero nada se le escapa a una madre y menos cosas así, pero jamás concebí la idea de que se mudara aquí, cuando venía a visitarnos sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial pero al mudarse… sus ojos se volvieron hielo. Nunca me gusto que la dejara. Pero sabes pequeña, me da gusto que estés con él- Naoko la miro sin comprender- sus ojos han vuelto a brillar. Muchas gracias.

La morena bajo la vista, ella no había hecho nada especial, solo había estado con él. ¿Podría ser que es hombre… hubiera cambiado? No lo entendía, hasta hace poco había vivido bien sin una figura paterna y ahora… ¿Podría continuar sin una?

Un chirrido rompió el silencio que se instaló después de las palabras de Izayoi. La puerta se abría.

-¿Querida? Pensé que estaban en el jardín.

-No, aquí estoy- replico al levantarse con un grácil movimiento, para poner al lado de su esposo.

-¿Naoko? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sesshomaru se había fijado en los pequeños temblores que su cuerpo daba.

Naoko se sobresaltó, no sabiendo que hacer. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar y jamás imagino llegar a estar en una. ¿Qué hacer?

Al momento en que sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con sus iguales, se congelo. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Tan solo se le había ocurrido voltease… ¿Y ahora?

Sesshomaru se alarmo al ver los ojos de ella vidriosos.

-Naoko… ¿Qué paso? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Quieres algo?

¿Cómo odiar a alguien que mostraba esa preocupación? ¿Cómo?

-No, estoy bien… es que…

El ambarino se arrodillo frente a la niña para estar a su altura. Estaba preocupado. Izayoi sonrió al ver la escena ya que no era nada común ver la careta de su hijo caer.

-Me alegro por él- susurro para sí.

Inutaisho miraba la escena, había perdido las esperanzas de que su hijo mayor formase una familia y sobretodo que pudiera estar unida a esta pero ahora viéndolo con esa pequeña, su hija todo lo que había pensado ahora le parecía absurdo.

Naoko miro con más cuidado a su recién descubierto padre. Miro detenidamente sus ojos, ella dijo que sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Cuando lo conoció fueron esos ojos los que la llenaron y ¿ella los había cambiado?

-¿Naoko?

Si es así, entonces…

-Señor Sesshomaru- tomo su mano entre las suyas- vamos a jugar.

Naoko salió corriendo, siempre con la mano del ambarino entre la suya. Si él podía mostrar ese cambio su madre igual lo vería, sus ojos rieron y con su boca lo demostró, podría tener esa familia que siempre deseo.

-Mi nieta es encantadora- Izayoi sonreía mientras veía como su hijo desaparecía por una esquina- realmente adorable.

-Tienes razó… ¡Espera! ¿Tú sabias que esa pequeña era la hija de Sesshomaru?- Inutaisho miraba a su esposa con sorpresa.

-Como he dicho a una madre no se le escapa nada- tomo a su esposo de la mano, entrelazando sus finos dedos con los de él- pero lo que me tiene preocupada es la madre ¿Crees que lo perdonara? El corazón puede sanar pero la herida hecha esta.

-Eso solo dependerá de él y del esfuerzo que ponga para recuperarla- le susurro.

Izayoi dibujo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero sabes… una ayudita no le vendría mal.

Inutaisho abrazo a su esposa, la amaba. Aunque tuviera esos momentos terroríficos.

-Por cierto, Izayoi hoy me llego una carta de Inuyasha anunciando que volverá a Tokio…

-¿Inuyasha?- si mirada se tornó triste y turbia- ¿Cuándo llegara?

-Hoy…

…

-Espero que haya tenido buen viaje, Taisho-sama.

La aeromoza se inclinó en señal de respeto. Él tan solo asistió para después dirigir su mirada a la salida, había vuelto a Tokio.

-He vuelto, dispuesto a encontrarte…

Kagome.

Continuara.

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. No saben cuánto significa para mí que me lean y me comenten. **

**Ya apareció Inuyasha y viene dispuesto a encontrar a Kagome pero… ¿Cómo supo donde vivía si ella se mudó? ¿Y su esposa? Muy extraño ¿No creen? **

**Naoko ya descubrió quien es su padre, ahora veamos que ahora para unir a sus padres ¿Alguna idea?**

**ISYLU: **Bueno aquí tienes el otro capítulo ¿Qué te pareció? Inutaisho no los obligara a casarse pero créeme no se quedara con los brazos cruzados. Y mucho menos la linda Izayoi.

**Xio: **Pues ya apareció Inuyasha ¬¬ no te preocupes lo hare sufrir con creces n.n de eso me encargo yo. Lo del aeropuerto es cierto, no puede faltar es un clásico. Y ahora podrás ver como Naoko se encargara de unir a sus padres pero habrá un obstáculo, si un obstáculo llamado Inuyasha y sobre con quien está casado es un misterio… por ahora.

**Lina28: **Pues el final aún está lejos pero ten por seguro que lo veras.

**Yukino-san6: **Bueno aquí explica porque la dejo, aunque no lo justifica totalmente, ya veremos cómo avanza esta historia.

**Silvemy89: **Me da gusto saberlo. Gracias.

**Damalunaely: **Lo deje ahí porque era lo mejor jijiji, y me di la libertad de tomar esa pequeña frase que me diste en el review "se tiene miedo a amar a una persona y que esa persona se convierta en lo más importante en tu vida" modifique un poco las palabras pero son tuyas. Agradezco que me hayas dado esa idea.

**Black-Kiari: **Yo igual me alegro que sango este con ella, la va a necesitar en los capítulos que vienes y mucho.

**Sess x Kagome 4ever: **Me da gusto saber que mi FF te emociono tanto, es un orgullo par mi como escritora saber que complace a sus lectores.

**Inuyany: **Hermana mía, pues si el pasado de nuestros protagonistas son tristes y turbias, Inuyasha es el malo pero ¿eso es verdad? Inuyasha vera a Naoko pero algo ocurrirá. Muchas gracias por el review, sabes que me encantan leerlos. Bueno quiero ver cómo me respondes las preguntas de arriba n.n veamos que tanto te acercas.

**Mar90: **Yo igual me alegro que tenga a Sango y el personaje que me encanta es en efecto Naoko, tiende hacer lo que se le da la gana y nadie le dice que no y mucho menos su padre n.n

**Pame18: **Gracias, aquí está la continuación, espero te haya gustado.

**Joselyn: **Hola gracias por los dos review, lamento el retraso tuve un paro de inspiración pero espero te guste este capítulo. Y ya veremos si Kagome le da una segunda oportunidad.

**Muchas gracias chicas. Y a los que me siguen en las sombras les pediría que me dejen un comentario aunque fuese pequeño y corto, me alegraría pues sabré que les gusta. Gracias por adelantado.**

**Bye, bye.**

**FiraLili.**


End file.
